Welcome to the family
by RebeccaQueenOfTheSupernatural
Summary: Max saves his family the price go with krampus which means be his slave and survive living with the toys and elves piece of cake-just don’t eat the ginger bread men
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer do not own anything

Chapter one: different ending

Max stared at the orange and black goat eyes of Krampus the creatures were all silent as Krampus looked at the child

'please let my family go I'll do anything' said max as more tears ran down his face

'anything' asked Krampus the elves and toys looked at their master curious Krampus looked at max again

'become my slave and your family shall live' said Krampus max looked at Stevie

'max don't do it -run max' screamed Stevie max looked at Krampus

'I agree' said max he was still crying der klown clapped his hands excitedly never had any of the callers agreed to the offer this human was brave perhaps he would play games with them

'NO MAX!' shouted Stevie

'anything just please let them go' said max as more tears ran down his face der klown stopped clapping why would the small human be crying so much he got to leave his family they had made him stop believing isn't that good

'than it is done' said Krampus suddenly a blinding white light covered everything then darkness took over and max fell into a deep sleep

The elves, yules and toys watched as the little human fell to the ground asleep

'NO! MAX' screamed Stevie the elves through her into the pit

'let's go' said Krampus he turned the sleeping body of max then slowly crouched down and lifted the boy into his arms the hold flimsy as if he was carrying a rag

'careful' said Perchta flying near her master Krampus looked at her

'humans are breakable remember how easy it was to kill them' said Perchta Krampus nodded and readjusted the hold one arm under his knees the other under his back Perchta groaned

'the head' said Perchta she flew closer to her master and the boy

'I'm not carrying him he should say good bye I'll give him that' said Krampus before he threw max into the pit

Wewishyouamerrydeathmaswewishyouamerrydeathmaswewishyouamerrydeathmasandasatanicnewyear

Max woke up in his room he looked around it was still dark outside max stood up and looked out his window the power was back and the storm was gone everything was how it should be max looked down he was wearing his pyjamas he was really confused there was a noise behind him max slowly turned around the angel doll stood in the middle of the door way

'get dressed max we need to leave' said Perchta

'can I say goodbye' asked max

'quickly' said Perchta max nodded he changed into some dark blue jean a red and black chequered long sleaved t-shirt then put on shocks and boots next was gloves and beanie then max grabbed his spare parker from the coat rack next to the door and put in on his family wasn't awake max left a note it's all he could really do. He followed Perchta outside Krampus stood next to his slay the elves were packed up on to the slay

'there's no room' said max quietly

'in the sack' said teddy he popped his head out from said sack max gulped he walked up next to the sleigh he was about to try and climb when the elves lifted him up and swung him in the sack not to gently Perchta face palmed at lest he wasn't dead yet max rolled over in the sack something was digging into his back he grabbed it and pulled it from under him

'hi, I'm tick tock' said the thing it was the robot creature that had stabbed his dad max dropped tick tock in fright and tried to sit up his back hit something it was soft and oddly warm max looked up at the smiling face of der klown

'your scaring him' said Perchta flying into the sack

'no shit looks at him he's going to jump out while we're flying' said teddy max looked at the teddy

'and here comes the screaming' said teddy max did indeed start screaming his voice didn't go high pitched jut the same aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh note der klown tilted his head usually the screams went really high pitched maybe he was warming up to them- der klown looked down at the still screaming human- or not well he would they were all family now

'someone shut him up' said Krampus an elf hit max over the head with a stick max went silent as he lost unconscious

'guess he's still a bit scared' said tick tock Perchta face palmed again

'why did you all have to be boys' asked Perchta

'we're going through a portal hang on' said Krampus Perchta grabbed hold of der klown so she wouldn't fall out of the bag Krampus tried to keep the slay steady as they went through the portal everything shook and rocked

'we're landing' said Krampus the slay bounced a bit as it landed der klown held on to max as they did the small human completely limp would have flown out of the sack good thing der klown was holding him

'we should get him inside before he freezes to death' said Perchta teddy shook his head

'why does it matter look at him kid will be dead in a week-no 3 days' said teddy

'don't be mean I'm shore he'll be fine' said tick tock

'do you even know his name' asked teddy tick tock took a moment to think

'um tax?' asked tick tock unsure

'his name is max and teddys going to be nice or else' said Krampus teddy sighed

'don't say I didn't warn ya kid will die before our very eyes' said teddy leaving the slay to go into the dark workshop he had work to do they all did


	2. Chores

Welcome to the family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two: chores

Santa's workshop had all ways been described as a joyful and happy please filled with music and laughter and smiley little elves that made toys and dank hot coco and that's true Santa's workshop was a very nice place located at the north pole but max was not at the north pole he wasn't with Santa and there were no elves to sing and dance or to give him coco.

Max was at the south pole which was in the middle of Antarctica which was freezing, and Krampus had a very different type of workshop there was no light no music the elves didn't make toys it was very different to Santa's. Krampus's workshop was a small wooden cabin which was odd but that was only the disguised front door, it was a small wooden cabin built into the side of a very large mountain about 12 meters away from the cabin was a pair of large wooden doors built in the mountain open them and you would find your self inside the Krampus workshop stables from there you go down a dark and dreary hallway the only door in the hall way leads to the dinning hall which in big enough to hold Krampus the toys the elves and everything else that lived in the work shop.

There were multiple doors on all the walls of the dinning hall since it was the centre of Krampus work shop the door on the wall opposite to the stables leads to the kitchens on the right wall the first door is an oak wood double door leads to the "workshop" which is where some of the elves work repairing toys or objects making tricks and living toys to serve Krampus the second door [a silver double door] on the right wall was the bathe and cleaning area where again some elves worked to clean toys or clothes or whatever needed to be cleaned the third door on the right wall [a red double doors] lead to the mail room where again some elves worked sorting out mail there wasn't a lot mainly just the ripped or broken letters to Santa from a child who longer believes some times they even get lost letters that just ended up in the wind and found there way to the south.

On the left side of the room there are also 3 doors the first door [grey double doors] leads to stairs which go down below the mountains into the mines where elves dig for coal the second door[dark blue double doors] also lead to stairs theses stairs lead to bedrooms and sleeping areas the sleeping areas also lead to the medical room [large white double doors] the third door [black double doors] lead straight to a large library. Upstairs to the library is an office in which Krampus does what ever he does he keeps his entire snow globe collection every room was dark and scary you could smell death in every wall every fibre the only other place of note was the door in the library that lead to the small cabin which lead out side into the unforgiving winter land

'home sweet home' said tick tock as the elves opened up the large stable doors teddy was already walking through said doors while elves were still opening them, the elves then proceeded to lead the large yule goats that pulled the slay in to the stables closing the door as everyone came inside Krampus jumped out of the slay and left the stables any elves that weren't meant to be in the stables left to go to there respective job while the toys left to go to either the bathe room or the repairs area in the workshop

Perchta stayed with the slay as everyone wondered off it was then max waking up with a groan at the pain in the side of his head

'oh, good you're ok' said Perchta max stood up and shook his head to clear it of the fog that had built up in his mind. Max slowly took in his surroundings

'hurry up we have to get you a chore list' said Perchta max flowed the Christmas angel through the hallway and in to the dinning hall

'keep up max' said Perchta, max jogged to catch up as Perchta went through a door on the left wall which lead to the library max took a moment to look around

'hurry' said Perchta max ran to catch up to the Christmas angel heading up some old creaky wooden spiral stair case Perchta then climbed up a ladder max followed once they had reached the top max froze the room they had entered was filled with snow globes shelves upon shelves of snow globes

'so, he made it through landing' said a deep and rusty voice max looked behind him to see Krampus sitting at a desk writing with old paper that had browned with age and instead of a pen Krampus used a large white feather Krampus put down the feather and turned to face max and Perchta

'we came to get a chore list' said Perchta

'of course, you did' said Krampus he held up the piece of paper

'first you'll help wash the toys then help the elves make dinner that should take you all day considering it is Christmas' said Krampus he handed the paper to Perchta who flew out of the room max went to follow

'max' said Krampus frozen with fear max stood absolutely still why was Krampus talking to him

'max face me' said Krampus calmly max turned around

'we've never had a human here before so be warned the elves and toys will treat you either two ways 1. they will think your made of glass or 2. They act the same toward you as they do each other in which case you'll have quiet a few injuries. Understand' asked Krampus max nodded Krampus dismissed hi with a wave of his hand max left the room and was down the stair case faster than Usain Bolt could ever dream

'max' said Perchta smiling as max came to a stop in front of her

'so, what's first' asked max Perchta lead max back to the dinning hall then through a door and into the bathe room

'max will you be alright by yourself' asked Perchta max nodded

'ok scream if you need anything' said Perchta leaving, an elf suddenly grabbed max's wrist and pulled or more of dragged max over to a tub filled with water next to the tub was a bucket with soap bars sponges and a scrubbing brush max turned back to the elf but the demonic looking creature was gone max herd something getting into the tub turning around max came face to face with der klown with a face splitting smile max stared then gulped

'h-hi' said max der klown waved happily max inwardly screamed this was not going to be easy in fact it was going to be absolute hell

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3: well that was fun

Welcome to the family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: well that was fun

* * *

To say that der klown was hard to wash was a BIG understatement and all for three simple reasons.

klown was like a child he splashed he wined oh and he even jumped out of the water 3 times

was a killer clown like jack in a box every time der klown smiled max fell of his seat nearly having a heart attack why did he need to smile and so much blood gross!

klown tried to drown him it's not like der klown really mean to try and drown max it just happened

Der klown had been looking down at max who had just pulled out someone's liver from the water and spent 3 minutes screaming. So, der klown though max should lighten up a bit after all this was max's new home he should learn to love it right…. wrong. der klown had picked max up [who screamed a lot] and dropped him in the tub unfortunately max couldn't get any grip on the soapy tub it didn't help that the water had all the blood and dirt making it impossible for max to see der klown after a few minutes of struggling max stopped der klown terrified that he had jus killed max pulled him out of the water and threw him a few feet away from the tub max coughed up the water in his lungs scaring the elves

'are humans meant to do that' asked lievi an elf who was washing teddy at the moment

'don't think it's a good thing' said Sandra a female elf who was bringing more water for the tubs max sat up after that der klown had been very quiet and still letting max wash him in record time after drying der klown sulked off not even trying to give max a hug

Since it had taken a long time for max to clean der klown the other toys were all washed

"um excuse me" asked max quietly to an elf

"yes" asked Sandra turning around max looked at his feet nervous

"do you know where the kitchens are" asked max

"yes, I do, in fact I was about to go there myself" said Sandra she motioned for max to follow her max followed quietly

"so how do you like the place so far" asked Sandra

"it's really cold here" said max

"yes, the heating's broken should be fixed tomorrow" said Sandra

"ok then, everyone seems friendly" said max

"I should hope so" said Sandra smiling she opened the kitchen door max trailed in behind her the kitchen was a mess to say the lest it seemed the process of cooking dinner involved a very huge food fight ginger bread men threw cookie dough and elves threw vegetable's Sandra took cover under the table before anything could hit her max wasn't so lucky as elves started throwing pots and pans. Max fell victim to a frying pan in the face and fell to the floor unconscious, it was then everything stopped elves started to crowded around max Sandra crawled out from under the table

"CHECK HIS PULSE!" screeched Sandra

"SOMBODY GET HELP!" shouted a male elf named tinsel

"CALL MARGIE" shouted Sandra as she checked max's pulse Richard [a male kitchen elf] ran out of the room to get Margie. Now Margie had been around for a long time so long in fact that she had been looking after Krampus since he was in dippers, Margie was also one of the only healers, beside Margie there was Lucky Margie's niece and Bucky Margie's nephew both were good healer's, but Margie was the best and everyone's go to for emergency's

"what happened" asked Margie she remained calm even through there was a passed out 12-year-old on the kitchen floor

"there was a food fight, and somebody threw a frying pan and it hit max in the head and now he's not moving" said Sandra Margie nodded

"get him to sick bay and put him on a bed tell lucky she'll look after him I've got to talk to Krampus" said Margie tinsel carried max to sick bay and Sandra followed to explain things to Lucky, Margie turned on her heel and headed straight for Krampus office walking through the library and up the stairs she stopped for breath

"sugarplums ... I'm getting to old for this" said Margie she climbed the ladder Krampus seeing the old elf climbing up went to help but Margie was already up

"Margie what are you doing up here" asked Krampus

"we need to talk… about the human…. Why do you need so many bloody stairs" said Margie as she tried to catch her breath

"I made the offer he agreed end of story" said Krampus

"no, it is not you kidnapped a minor" said Margie

"details" said Krampus with a wave of his hand

"I swear one day you'll give me a heart attack" said Margie

"how do you think I'll do that' asked Krampus he was smiling slightly

"how?. Oh, either from fright or those bloody stairs" said Margie Krampus let out a huffy laugh

"oh, Margie you worry to much, I'll keep the boy for a year then return him home" said Krampus turning back to his work

"well you may want to know that max was hit in the head with a frying pan and is currently unconscious" said Margie stepping down the ladder Krampus spun around nearly falling out of his chair

"WHAT?!" shouted Krampus

* * *

thanks for reading review and if you have any ideas you'd like to see, send them in


	4. he's fine

Welcome to the family

Chapter 4: he's fine

When max awoke he was in a white room it smells like soap and paint what ever he was laying on was hard and cold. Max stared at the ceiling above him white and chipped soon as max's senses came back to him he herd voices talking in the distance or maybe they were close but sounded distant he couldn't be certain all he DID know for certain was that his head hurt he was cold and he wanted to go home it was then that Krampus walked into his line of sight max didn't have the energy to be scared he had been kidnapped, knocked out, given horrible chores, nearly drowned, then knocked out AGAIN! Seriously what had he done to deserve this …. Don't count the noodle incident

"MAGIE! HE'S AWAKE!" shouted Krampus to somebody out of max's line of sight, till suddenly a female elf was hovering over him her wrinkly old skin, short grey hair and big circle glass would suggest she was someone grandma… or even someone's great-grandma

"-as. Max are you listening, can you here me" asked the female elf max nodded slightly

"ok. My name is Magie I'm the doctor here at the workshop" said Magie max nodded

"can you tell me what happened" asked Magie

"I got hit with a frying pan" said max Magie nodded she pulled out a small light and shined it in his eyes then nodded to her self Magie turned to Krampus

"he's got a concussion and his left eye is already bruising" said Magie

"but he's alright, yes?" asked Krampus

"no, he's going to have to rest for the rest of the day at lest and never let him in the kitchen again" said Magie Krampus nodded

"thank you Magie" said Krampus

"put max in the same room as the toys I think the elves would be a bad choice" said Magie

"very well" said Krampus he left the room Magie turned back to max and smiled kindly

"max we're going to take you to your room now ok" said Magie max nodded Magie called over her nephew Bucky to help get max to his new room. Bucky was a tall [for an elf] muscled guy, besides being a medical elf, he was the workshops fighting ring champion.

All max could really tell about Bucky was he was bald and wore blue scrub and a white apron where as Magie wore a blue dress and a white apron and light tanned skinned just like Magie and a handsome face beside the black on black eyes elves looked much different with out their masks it was strange yet seemed like the logical thing for elves to look like normal humans with out their masks- and wow max was really over thinking this maybe he needed sleep or medicine one of the two

"max we're here" said Magie max looked around he was in another bed in a different room this bed was old and ripped there were no sheets just an old blanket and a moth ridden pillow

"thank you" said max he looked at the room the walls were grey cement so was the floor there were water stains on the floor walls and ceiling no heater or a fan the only things in the room were the twenty odd other beds that looked similar to his except they had names carved into the head board

"welcome to your new home" said Magie before she and Bucky left the room max sat up and leaned against the head board

"I want to go home" mumbled max he was stuck in this horrible place and there was nothing he could do


	5. Just keep screaming

Welcome to the family

Chapter 5: just keep screaming

He heard voices. Ok no. max wasn't crazy at lest not yet, there was hushed voices and whispering it was dark- wait no his eyes were closed he must have fallen asleep but when how long was he asleep who was talking…why did his face hurt.

"is he ok"

"is he breathing"

"TEDDY!"

"shush! Keep it down you'll wake him"

"what did you want tik"

"you think he'll freak out"

"freak out? Nah he'll have a panic attack"

"shut it teddy"

Max forced his eyes open which was hard why was he so tired, but he needed to see who-or what- was talking

"I think he's waking up"

"don't worry everybody teddy's a genius"

"shut it"

Max opened his eyes fully the room was still bland and falling apart max sat up his bed was surrounded by nightmarish toys there was teddy at the end of his bed tik-tok stood beside teddy, der klown was right next to his bed and was playing with the corner of his thin blanket then there was of course a small puppet whose strings seemed to be held up by the air a doll that looked like a black plague doctor with the dark coat and bird mask 3 gingerbread men sat on max's bed right next to his left hand next to der klown was a old fashioned nut cracker next to him was baby doll which was in a blue dress-max decided any comment on this would most likely be a bad idea-then there was a small jack in the box waving at him from the floor. Now usually when ONE of these things was anywhere near your bed when you woke up you scream, max had ALL of these things surrounding his bed looking at him,so he responded in the most logical way possible. He screamed…really loud

"IS THAT A PANIC ATTACK!" shouted tik-tok to teddy

"WHAT?" shouted back teddy

"WHA?" shouted tik-tok confused

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING" shouted the nutcracker trying to hear them

"MAX!!" shouted Perchta flying into the room she stopped to glared at the toys surrounding max. Perchta flew over to max.once most of the toys had backed off to a safe distance max seemed to calm down a bit his screaming stopped but his breathing was still to fast

"are you ok max" asked Perchta gently max tried to control his breathing he nodded slightly

"you know ya going to have to stop screaming kid it's starting to get real annoying" said teddy Perchta glared at teddy

"why don't we all introduce ourselves and we may seem less scary" said Perchta most toys nodded at this

"ok good my name is Perchta I'm a demonic Christmas angel" said Perchta teddy sighed then took a step toward max

"I'm teddy Klaus I'm a stuffed bear my friends call me teddy" said teddy tik-tok waved at max

"tik-tok I'm a robot oh and sometimes people call me tik" said tik-tok still waving next to step forward was the nutcracker -turns out when he spoke you could see the fangs in his mouth,but max was slowly getting use to everyone having fangs

"I'm nutcracker but most people call me …well they call me nutcracker" said nutcracker

"I'm opsie daisy but you can call me daisy or opsie which evers fine" said the doll in the blue dress the puppet with the floating strings and the doll made to look a doctor from the black plague both stepped forward

"I'm puppet" said the one with floating strings

"I'm flea" said the black plague doctor

"personally, I think that's the most ironic name out of all of us" said the jack in the box he was still on the floor the 3 ginger bread men laughed slightly

"what are they laughing at" asked max softly

"because the jack in the box is named jack" said teddy

"well flea is more ironic since he's a black plague doll and the black plague was caused by fleas" said jack [in the box]

"uh-hu right well the ginger bread men are glutton, sugar, and cookie" said Perchta gesturing to each living treat in turn glutton had a white frosting bow tie, sugar was a simple plain gingerbread man with no tie and cookie had a bite taken out of his head

"you know der klown of course" said Perchta pointing to the over sized jack in box clown monster max nodded

"then finally there's reboot" said Perchta max looked confused he didn't see any other toys

"next to yeah kid" said teddy max looked to his right side there on the mattress near where his head would go if he was laying down was a tiny robot… with fangs. reboot waved up at max, the robot was so small he was only as tall as the gingerbread mans shoulders

"Hey don't forget bunny and fang" said puppet

"Right of course their not here at the moment but you'll meet them at dinner in half an hour" said flea

"Ok" said max the toys were silent for a while just staring at max who increasingly uncomfortable with them all staring at him

"Max we know we may seem a bit scary right now but you'll see we're not that bad once you get to know us" said Perchta max nodded

"Come on lets go you must be starving-bet we could steal something from the kitchen" said Perchta

"Yeah just stay away from the ginger bread men" said jack max nodded, the toys made their way toward the door max following the thin blanket wrapped around him hair messy and giant bruise covering his left eye, left temple and left cheek basically he had a massive bruise covering the left side of his face

"So what happened to your face" asked tik-tok max stopped and thought before he shrugged he couldn't remember too well maybe one of the elves at dinner would know

 _Byebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyr_

There I updated happy Tyrone

Thanks for reading please review


End file.
